The Laboratory Core of the UAB STD CRC will assist in the research activities of all four projects described in this proposal. The UAB STD research laboratories are highly effective and experienced research laboratories which will provide accurate, timely evaluation of patient specimens collected as part of UAB of Projects for the diagnosis of Neisseria gonorrhoeae, Chlamydia trachomatis, Trichomonas vaginalis,